This invention relates to a wire straightening apparatus having a machine stand which supports a driven inlet roller pair, a wire straightening device and a driven outlet roller pair.
One of the problems involved in wire straightening apparatuses is to drive the inlet and outlet roller pairs synchronously in order to prevent slippage between the wire and the roller pairs, since such a slippage would damage the wire surface. If, for example, the wire is subsequently utilized for making chains, such a surface damage would adversely affect the quality of the chain. A positively coordinated run of the inlet roller pair and the outlet roller pair has been heretofore effected by gear drives which are very expensive since, because of the interposed wire straightening device, the inlet roller pair and the outlet roller pair necessarily have to be arranged at a certain distance from one another.
It has been a further difficulty in conventional wire straightening apparatuses to provide an economical adjustable wire feed in the straightening machine for varying the speed of the throughgoing wire. It is a further disadvantage of conventional wire straightening apparatuses that they operate with significant noise which, with the presently available means, could be reduced only in an insufficient manner.